Dulces Tentaciones
by jasire potter
Summary: Dos nuevos alumnos en Hogwarts usaran su físico para tentar a los alumnos de colegio y causar caos, descubre que haran para lograr debilitar a Harry y a quienes lo rodean, LEE YA! Y MANDA REVIEWS
1. Tentaciones Perfectas

**1. Tentaciones Perfectas. **

Aquella noche lúgubre se encontraba despejada, se tiño de guinda mientras que un ensordecedor rayo verde atravesaba el cielo por un instante. Segundos después la noche volvió a su acostumbrado color salpicado de unas cuantas estrellas.

--Valla que son eficientes.

--Nunca dudes de nosotros¿Quién hoza llamarnos?- Preguntaba una enorme bestia que poseía una cabeza de carnero, una de toro y finalmente la cabeza con la que hablaba en ese momento, de hombre.

--Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Voldemort.

--Voldemort... Voldemort- interrumpió la dulce voz de una chica vestida con una túnica de color verde oscuro que cubría la mitad de su rostro y exponía unas alas de plumas negras que tocaban el suelo.- tu nombre se escucha bastante entre los demonios, se dice que causas terror en este mundo.

--Para eso los he invocado... necesito que causen algo de caos en un lugar bastante importante aquí en el mundo mágico...

--¿Qué lugar es ese?

--Su nombre es Hogwarts, es el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería mas importante en Inglaterra.- los demonios comenzaron a reírse estruendosamente.

--¿Planeas que dos demonios de nuestra clase causen caos en una escuela?... He de decirte que nosotros causamos daños universales, matanzas, guerras, torturas, manipulaciones colectivas, etc., no puedes invocar a dos demonios como nosotros y pedirnos esa clase de estupideces así que tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias por hacerme perder el tiempo...- la cabeza de toro estaba apunto de escupir una bola de fuego pero la chica formo un escudo invisible logrando que el fuego se disipara...

--Tranquilo Asmodeus, me parece que no nos hemos presentado debidamente y por eso Voldemort nos ha confundido... Mi nombre es Belial y mi trabajo es llenar los corazones de los hombres con maldad y corromperlos en sentimiento de culpa, sé enamorar y romper corazones, matar y hacer que se maten unos a los otros de la peor manera que te puedas imaginar, destruyo hasta el ser humano mas fuerte de este planeta haciéndolo sufrir hasta que muere.

--Eres algo joven para causar tanto daño ¿No crees Belial?- Debajo de la túnica verde unos labios perfectos color rojo carmín delineaban una sonrisa, la chica se acerco a Voldemort y sin tocarlo cubrió sus ojos con una capa negra que le impedía ver, Voldemort no podía moverse ni pensar, solo escuchaba y veía la dulce voz y el rostro del demonio filtrarse en su mente, la chica trono los dedos e instantáneamente volvió al lugar en donde estaba, el mago volvió a su estado natural maravillado por la pequeña demostración de todo el poder que poseía, durante esos cinco segundos le mostró a cuanta gente había matado y el tipo de daño que podía causar mientras que ella observaba los pensamientos del mago.

--No me subestimes.- dijo Belial con la misma sonrisa en los labios.

--Yo Asmodeus... Soy experto en inyectar sentimientos de rabia y venganza, se destruir cualquier tipo de relación por mas estrecha que sea y poderes adicionales que no revelare. Por lo tanto obviamente nuestros poderes son aplicados a cosas de importancia universal, no podemos atender gustos personales brujo.

--Espera un momento... creo que no sería mala idea ayudar a este mortal a causar caos en Hogwarts.

--¿A que te refieres Belial?

--Este hombre sabe perfectamente controlar su mente, no pude ver sus pensamientos mas ocultos pero... me permitió ver todo el daño que podríamos causar juntos al mundo si tan solo destruyéramos a dos mortales que se encuentran en ese lugar.

--¿Eso es verdad Voldemort?- Preguntó la bestia.

--Valla valla Belial, eres mas hábil de lo que creí. Sí, así es Asmodeus, en ese castillo habita un mago muy poderoso y un joven que... tengo que admitir, me derroto una vez. Hace tiempo lo necesite para fortalecerme pero ahora solo necesito destruirlo, entre mas crece mas peligroso se vuelve para mis planes. Y en cuanto yo triunfe, les gustara todo lo que tengo planeado para el mundo y me ayudaran, pero mientras tanto necesito eliminarlos.

--Modificaremos las mentes de los encargados de la escuela y nos tendrás ahí pronto...

--No, eso es demasiado peligroso, se darían cuenta de inmediato, los voy a infiltrar como estudiantes.

--¿QUE!

--No pensaras entrar así a un colegio, tengo que decirte que tener tres cabezas diferentes, alas de murciélago y cuerpo de bestia no te ayudara a mezclarte entre humanos.

--Muy bien, lo haremos como tu digas, pero quiero advertirte solo una cosa...- la bestia acerco su cabeza de hombre al rostro de Voldemort sin que este emitiera señal de pánico- No estas tratando con simples demonios... frente a ti tienes a los dos mejores del Inframundo y mas te vale que no nos hagas perder el tiempo en estupideces, por que te arranco la cabeza.- las tres cabezas rugieron al mismo tiempo.

--Lo sé Asmodeus- Voldemort extendió su mano y estrecho la de Belial limitándose a una mirada de aprobación dirigida a Asmodeus.

La noche regreso a la apariencia de unos momentos atrás, el rayo apareció en señal del pactó y todos desaparecieron.

Por fin el tren había llegado a la estación de Hogsmeade, todos los alumnos estaban impacientes por llegar, en especial un chico de cabello azabache que había crecido bastante esos últimos meses.

--Vamos Ron, tienes que admitir que este ultimo año ¡será emocionante!

--Si claro Hermione, sobre todo con _"Quien tu sabes" _a la vuelta de la esquina esperando a que nos descuidamos para asesinarnos y lo peor de todo... los EXTASIS!.

--Hermione tiene razón Ron, será emocionante, solo tenemos que tener mas cuidado, eso es todo.

--Gracias Harry, sabía que estarías de acuerdo conmigo.

--No hay de que... Ahora bajemos del tren.

Como era usual los chicos de primer año ya habían emprendido camino junto con Hagrid, todos los demás estaban formados por grados para poder subir a las diligencias. Cuando los chicos estaban a punto de subir, dos ultimas personas bajaron del tren. Una chica un poco alta y bien formada, de tez blanca, labios rosas, ojos grandes y negros delineados del mismo color, nariz fina y cabello castaño claro ondulado que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

--¿Quién es esa chica?- susurro Hermione a sus compañeros.

--Tiene mirada sospechosa- dijo Ginny entre cerrando los ojos para poder observar a la chica.

--No tengo ni idea, pero que bonita es... ¿Verdad Harry?- pero Harry ya no escuchaba a Ron, solo miró a la chica como si no hubiera nada mas en su mente, ella caminaba hacia la ultima carroza mirándolo fijamente...

--Harry, Harry...

--¿Que!

--Disimula un poco ¿Quieres, puede que te vea...

--Lo siento Hermione ¿de que hablas?...

--¡Hombres!- le dijo a Ginny, pero la pelirroja no le tomó importancia alguna al comentario de su amiga, un chico alto, de tez apiñonada, cabello rubio oscuro, con boca chica y labios carnosos, nariz fina, ojos grandes color avellana y con un cuerpo atlético se dirigió a la primer carreta que había en la entrada de la estación, todas la chicas se quedaron mirándolo mientras se subía a la carreta...- ¿Quien es el!

--"_Disimula un poco ¿Quieres, puede que te vea..."- _dijo Ron simulando la voz de la castaña.

Todos los chicos y chicas que estaban apunto de subir a las carrozas comentaban acerca de los dos alumnos que habían bajado del tren, eran tan apuestos que lograron llamar la atención.

Durante el transcurso al Castillo, los chicos hablaban acerca de los misteriosos alumnos de Hogwarts a excepción de Harry que tenia los pensamientos en aquella chica... era extraña, pero interesante.

Cuando por fin llegaron al castillo, Harry y sus compañeros tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione platicaba emocionada de lo impaciente que estaba por estudiar para los EXTASIS y Ron solo buscaba a la chica del tren.

--¡SU ATENCION POR FAVOR!- todos miraron hacia la mesa de los profesores y como cada año Dumbledore se encontraba aclarando la garganta para dar el discurso de bienvenida.- ES PARA MI UN PLASER DARLES LA BIENVENIDA A ESTE NUEVO CURSO EN HOGWARTS, AHORA SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO, LA CEREMONIA DE SELECCIÓN SE LLEVARA ACABO! Profesora McGonagall porfavor.

--Muy bien chicos, cuando mencione su nombre en la lista se acercaran para poder colocarlos en sus respectivas casas, ahora bien GREGORY BULSTRODE!...

Todos los niños fueron pasando uno por uno hasta que la lista se terminara, el director decidió hablar de nuevo...

--ESTE AÑO, ME COMPLACE DARLES LA BIENVENIDA A DOS NUEVOS ALUMNOS... EL JOVEN HAYDEN MCFARE TRANSFERIDO DESDE AMERICA...

Las chicas no podían dejar de mirarlo, realmente era atractivo, Hermione noto que era el chico del tren y de inmediato giro para ver a Ginny y hablar sobre el, pero la pelirroja estaba demasiado ocupada aplaudiendo tan fuerte que parecía que quería llamar su atención en medio de tanto alboroto.

--SILENCIO, ES UN HONOR PARA MI PRESENTARLES A LA SEÑORITA HALLIE FELTON AMBOS JOVENES ESTUDIARAN EN GRYFFINDOR POR PETICION DE LOS DIRECTORES DE SU ANTIGUA ESCUELA...

Toda la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió estruendosamente mientras que las demás casas hacían exclamaciones de reclamo y desilusión.

--AHORA DISFRUTEN DEL BANQUETE!

Las mesas se llenaron de comida y bebida, el nuevo alumno se dirigió al final de la mesa en donde lo aguardaba un grupo de chicas sonrientes, mientras que Hallie buscaba asiento Ron y Harry se hacían a un lado para que la chica se sentara en medio de ellos, pero no hizo caso de ninguno, fue directamente a el final de la mesa y se sentó apartada de todos los demás justo como Hayden había hecho, solo se limitó a sonreírle a las chicas que tenia frente a él y no hizo más.

El resto de la cena la mayoría de los alumnos se pasaron comentando lo raros y apuestos que eran los nuevos estudiantes...

--Seguramente son así por que son nuevos, pero ya verán mañana cuando entable una conversación con el...- decía Lavender mientras miraba al chico con atención

--Oye te olvidas de Steve...- decía Hermione mirando a un chico que tenia el ceño fruncido mirando a su mesa.

--¿Quien?

--Steve Robinson, Ravenclaw, TU NOVIO LAVENDER!...

--Ahhh! Steve... que con él?

--Te esta mirando ¬¬...

--¡QUÉ?... demonios!...- Lavender le sonrió tiernamente a el chico mientras el baja la mirada furioso hacia su plato.

--Bueno chicas ¿qué pasa, controlence, es solo un chico.

--Estas muy equivocada Hermione, no es solo un chico... es... es perfecto...- decía Ginny tirando la comida de su tenedor.

--¿Pero que rayos pasa con todas!- preguntó Harry- Ron... Ron... RON!

--¿QUÉ!... No lo sé... pero hay algunos chicos que piensan lo mismo de Hallie.

Muchas personas estaban sorprendidas del gran numero de admiradores que habían conseguido los nuevos para haber estado tan solo unas horas en Hogwarts, la cena termino y todos fueron a sus casas a descansar, a pesar del ambiente febril que se vivía cada regreso a clases, esta vez la atmósfera tenia algo raro.

* * *

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Bueno ahora que tengo 3 meses de vacas he estado pensando que seria bueno ocupar mi tiempo en algo útil jejeje asi que decidí abrir este nuevo fic que espero que les guste... realmente me agrada mucho esto de los demonios, su apariencia humana puede ser taaaaaaan HOT! Jaja y no se preocupen si no aparecio Draco, en el segundo capitulo va a brillar como siempre jajaja!pero bueno apenas es el principio y me gustaría que me dieran su opinión, prometo que se pondrá mejor! Realmente es un fic MUUUY SEXY asi que no han visto nada o mas bien leído jeje me encantaría que me dieran su opinión porfis! Díganme si quieren que lo continúe porfavor! Necesito sus opiniones oks? MANDEN REVIEWS! Besos bye bye.**


	2. La primera noche

**2. La primera noche.**

Muchas personas estaban sorprendidas del gran numero de admiradores que habían conseguido los nuevos para haber estado tan solo unas horas en Hogwarts, la cena termino y todos fueron a sus casas a descansar, a pesar del ambiente febril que se vivía cada regreso a clases, esta vez la atmósfera tenia algo raro.

* * *

--Mientras todos los alumnos iban a sus respectivas casas un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw seguían muy de cerca al nuevo alumno.

--Tu primero

--No no yo no iré, no me atrevo, tu primero.

--Suficiente- dijo una chica blanca de cabello oscuro y rizado que iba delante del grupo.- yo iré

--Pero Isabelle, tu tienes novio y nosotras no.

--Eso no me importa a ninguna de ustedes les haría caso, mejor dejen todo en mis manos.

--Pero...

--Miren y aprendan...

La Ravenclaw camino un poco mas rápido que el resto del grupo logrando posarse a un lado del apuesto chico.

--Hola ¿Eres nuevo verdad?

--Si- dijo el castaño sin mirarla

--¿Tu nombre es Hayden?- él castaño giró y al ver a la chica le dirigió una sensual mirada con esos ojos dorados que hipnotizaban a cualquiera, era parte de la táctica, sutilmente la miraba de arriba abajo para intimidarla.

--Si asi es, el tuyo es...- preguntó el chico acariciándole un mechón rubio.

--Isabelle Richardson - a pesar de que ella sabía bastante en la materia de coqueteo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la mirada de Hayden era demasiado intensa para ella, algo dentro de Richardson quería abalanzarse sobre aquellos torneados brazos, no podía evitar sentirlo.

--Que lindo nombre y dime...- comenzó a caminar hacia ella peligrosamente sin que la chica se diera cuenta que los demás alumnos se alejaban mas y mas de ellos, ya nadie los podía escuchar, la morena seguía caminando hacia atrás con un respirar pesado mientras que una bruma caliente oprimía su pecho haciendo mas difícil el control que necesitaba para no besar al chico, hasta que su espalda topo con una pared, Hayden recargo uno de los brazos en esta para poder hablar muy cerca de los labios de la chica...- ¿que edad tienes?- le preguntaba en un susurro.

--17... – dijo respirando agitadamente.

--Suficiente para mi...- el Castaño acerco sus carnosos labios a los de la morena, comenzó con un leve roce solo para sentir la ansiedad que causaba en Isabelle, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer los de ella con tal agilidad que parecía que los conocía de siempre, la tomo de la cintura y pego el delicado cuerpo de la chica totalmente al de el, mientras tomaba la nuca de la morena para que no se resistiera, aunque era una idea muy lejana en ese momento, los brazos delgados de Richardson rodeaban su cuello mientras disfrutaba revolviendo el cabello de Hayden, la mano del chico comenzó a bajar por la cintura de la morena debajo de la túnica de una manera sutil pero firme, la mano iba bajando cada vez mas mientras la lengua del castaño recorría todos los rincones de los labios de Isabelle causando una ligera y agradable sensación de calidez en su cuerpo.

Como caída del cielo una puerta apareció detrás de ellos, el castaño la abría lentamente mientras seguía besando a la morena, el cuarto estaba vacío, solo la débil luz de la media luna que yacía en el cielo iluminaba lo que parecía ser un sofá rojo lo suficientemente grande para los dos, Hayden se sentó y con la mano debajo de la falda de la morena la atrajo logrando que se sentara sobre él dejando atrás la túnica mientras desabotonaba uno a uno los botones de su blusa, los labios del castaño comenzaron a recorrer su torso desnudo estremeciendo sin control a la chica, ya no podía mas, parecía que tanto éxtasis le causaría un desmayo seguro, las manos de Hayden estaban en terreno peligroso, el chico ya se había deshecho de la falda de Isabelle sin ninguna dificultad mientras sus pantalones salían de su atlético cuerpo, la morena solo pudo apretar los muslos contra él, cerrar los ojos con fuerza y dejarse llevar por la sensualidad de la primera noche en Hogwarts.

Al terminar Richardson cayó rendida sobre el sofá rojo intenso mientras el agotamiento y el sueño se apoderaban de ella.

--Nada mal para se mi primera mortal en años... esperemos que las demás sean mejores.- el castaño salió de la habitación sin preocuparse por la morena, se acomodo el nudo de la corbata y camino por el pasillo vacío del colegio que se dirigía hacia el retrato de la señora gorda.

--¡Te dije que no hicieras nada la primera noche o van a sospechar de nosotros idiota!- los grandes ojos negros de Belial estaban llenos de frustración mientras azotaba al chico en una de las frías paredes del castillo.

--Tranquila Belial o debería decir Hallie?- dijo con una sonrisa cínica pasando uno de sus dedos por los labios de la chica.

--¿Por que me desobedeciste!

--No me digas que estas celosa...

--¡No juegues conmigo estúpido!... No puedo negar que tu aspecto humano sea atractivo, pero por dentro sigues siendo la misma bestia desagradable y repugnante de siempre... no te pases de listo ¡escuchaste?- le espetó en un susurro enérgico pero casi inaudible.

--Tenia que empezar con algo ¿no, hace mil años literalmente no me acostaba con una mortal y había olvidado lo bueno que soy en esto, tenia que refrescarme la memoria...

--Como quieras... pero no vuelvas a desobedecerme o te pesara... ahora escucha, esa morena era de Ravenclaw, limítate a acostarte con chicas de Gryffindor, necesitamos atacar casa por casa y esta es la más importante¿captas?

--Si, si, no hay ningún problema

--¡Pues que esperas para largarte¡Fuera de mi vista!

El apuesto demonio le dirigió una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras pensaba ambos tomaban diferentes caminos y se perdían de vista.

**

* * *

**

**HOLA A TODOS! Espero que les halla gustado este chap, les dije que las cosas se iban a poner mejor! Pero bueno espero que manden reviews y me den sus opiniones sean malas o buenas porfis! Todas son bienvenidas, MANDEN REVIEWS! Y no se olviden de leer el FF Only trae feelings y el que escribimos mi colega y yo Miss Diggory Krum. Besos bye bye.**


	3. Irresistible Ansiedad

**3. Irresistible Ansiedad**.

El amanecer de el primer día no era el mismo, al parecer algo de nostalgia se respiraba en el ambiente al recordar que seria su ultimo primer día de clases, él ultimo año en su lugar favorito del mundo, tal vez era eso lo que tenia a Harry pensativo y sin muchos ánimos esa mañana.

Se dirigió al Gran Comedor para desayunar, pero por algún motivo su apetito había desaparecido, en cambio pudo divisar que el de Ron era el mismo de siempre, tomo asiento frente a él mirando el jugo de calabaza sin reacción hasta sentir los calidos labios de una chica en la mejilla.

--Buenos días Harry¿¿sin apetito esta mañana??- dijo una pelirroja mirándolo con curiosidad y tomando asiento a su lado.

--¿¿Eh??

--¿¿Te sientes bien??

--Si si claro¿¿ Como amaneciste Ginny??

--Bien, mmmm… Harry estaba pensando… si… bueno solo si quieres… ¿¿Nos podemos ver en el aula de pociones después de la cena??-- el ojiverde la miro con curiosidad y justo cuando iba a darle una respuesta una chica poso su mano en el hombro de Harry acariciándole la espalda para captar su atención.

--Hola, disculpa la molestia-- le dijo con una radiante sonrisa que hacia resaltar sus labios rojos, y los rizos azabache que caían por su mejilla, los coloco detrás de su oreja haciéndola ver mas atractiva de lo que ya era -- soy nueva en el colegio, mi nombre es Hallie, mucho gusto- beso su mejilla sin quitarle la mirada de enzima a Ginny sonriéndole de manera cínica

--Mucho gusto Hallie—dijo Harry sonrojándose un poco.

--No conozco absolutamente ninguno de los pasillos de este colegio, y necesito alguien que me los muestre¿¿podrías ayudarme??—los labios de el chico parecían mandarse por si solos, estaba a punto de decir que si, que le encantaría llevarla a conocer el castillo, pero recordó la petición de Ginny tal vez por ver la presencia de Hermione aproximándose, siempre lo obligaba a hacer lo correcto…

--Lo siento Hallie me encantaría pero Ginny y yo, tenemos que vernos al atardecer, que te parece si lo hacemos otro día??

--Esta bien – dijo con una sonrisa que provoco un arrepentimiento en la respuesta del chico.

--Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos después- giró la cabeza para ver a la pelirroja que tenia la cara de sorpresa mas marcada que nunca- nos vemos en la tarde Ginny.- y se alejo del lugar con un pesar que lo quería obligar a regresar con aquella hermosa sonrisa.

--Yo también tengo que irme – dijo mirando coqueta a Ron.

--¡¡Espera!!, Yo podría mostrarte el castillo – Belial estaba apunto de decir que no, cuando vio a una chica castaña con una expresión de ansiedad en su rostro, al parecer estaba ansiosa por escuchar su respuesta, _"seguramente siente algo por el, bueno, empecemos por sus dos mejores amigos"._

--¿¿De verdad lo harías??- miro por el ovillo del ojo a la castaña y tal como ella lo pensó Hermione tenia la mirada desalentada.

--Claro, por supuesto, encantado.—al parecer el pelirrojo no había notado la presencia de Herm.

--Muy bien, nos vemos a la entrada del castillo al atardecer¿¿Te parece??

--Claro, por supuesto, encantado.—_"no había dicho eso ya??"_

--Hasta entonces- se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla provocando que Ron viera su escote y quedara mas embobado que antes. Hermione quedo atónita por lo que acababa de presenciar, no pudo mas que obedecer a sus pensamientos y salir aprisa del comedor. Se recargo en una de las paredes del pasillo tratando de no afirmar que Ron comenzaba a fijarse demasiado en aquella chica extraña, hasta que sintió un calido susurro.

--Eres demasiado para él…

--¿¿Disculpa??, no se de que hablas…- se giró para ver quien había sido el entrometido y se topo con una mirada dorada que la estremeció un poco, era Hayden, el chico nuevo, _"es tan extraño"_

--El no ve lo que realmente eres…- dijo acercándose cada vez mas a ella, suave y lentamente.

--A… a ¿¿si?? Y que es lo que… lo que realmente soy…- Hermione no sabía como había logrado congelarla, no podía, no quería alejarse de ahí…

--Eres tierna, linda, inteligente-- dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cintura de la castaña y la otra en su mejilla—nunca te va a mirar si no es como a una buena amiga solamente.- Hermione no pudo evitar que cayera una lagrima por su mejilla, lo único que la podía consolar en ese momento era un beso del apuesto chico que la tenia completamente suya en ese momento.

--Y ¿por que te importa tanto lo que el pueda sentir o no por mi??- dijo casi sin aliento.

--Por que desde que te vi en la cena no puede dejar de pensar en ti…- sus labios estaban a un milímetro de tocarse… pero Hermione levanto una ceja y le sonrió.

--Que creativo eres, algunas de tus frases son buenas, pero deberías de cambiar tu repertorio por que ya las he escuchado varias veces, no te me acerques de nuevo por que te pesara, y espero que aprendas a no meterte en vidas ajenas.- lo empujo un poco hacia delante y se dirigió a la primera clase del día. No podía creer que el chico lograra provocarle un sentimiento de esa magnitud tan rápido y con unas cuantas palabras, era extraño.

--¡¡Estupida¡¡Como te atreves a rechazarme!!- dijo para si- te va a pesar, pero ya caerás, nadie se opone a mis encantos¡¿Y que se supone que haga ante esta ansiedad humana?!—giró la mirada para ver si había alguien mas en aquel solitario pasillo, al parecer una chica se le había hecho tarde, tenia largo cabello oscuro, lacio, ojos grandes y marrones que intensificaban su expresión de carácter fuerte con unas finas gafas cubriendo aquella mirada suspicaz, su cuerpo era estilizado, perfecta para calmar aquella ansiedad que no dejaba al demonio en paz, Asmodeus paso la mano por su hermoso cabello humano provocando que calleran los libros que traia la chica en sus brazos, corrió hacia ella con la intención de ayudarla.—dejame ayudarte…

--No, no te preocupes, que torpe soy…-- dijo sin haber mirado aun a Hayden – se me hace muy tarde para ir a…-- subió la mirada y en ese momento un suspiro invadió su alma.

--¿Cuál es tu nombre?

--Yo… ¿mi nombre?... ¡Ah! Mi nombre, pues me llamo Marcel

--Puedo cargar tus libros hasta el aula a donde vallas Marcel… ¿¿te parece??- el demonio puso una de sus manos en la mejilla rozando ligeramente la piel de su cuello- que piel tan suave tienes.

--Muchas… muchas… gracias- dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio en señal de resistencia al roce de las calidas manos del apuesto chico en su cuello.

--Que lindos labios…-- Hayden paso ligeramente su dedo pulgar por los labios de la chica haciendo cada vez mas irresistible su mirada, la ayudo a levantarse lentamente colocando uno de sus varoniles brazos alrededor de su cintura, y delineándola, bajo la mano unos centímetros -- ¿¿de verdad tienes que ir a clases??

--Si, yo… no puedo… faltar al primer día… de clases—dijo resistiéndose a la mirada de Hayden, no podía evitarlo, un explosión calida la había envenenado de deseo, en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el rostro, las manos o el atlético cuerpo del chico que la tenia en su poder.

--Haré lo que tu me pidas que haga- comenzó a introducir su mano por debajo de la blusa de la chica, rozando cada centímetro de su abdomen, Marcel solo sintió como la fría pared donde recargaba su espalda la detenía de no caer a causa de lo que le provocaba Hayden.

--No… no por favor… no puedo… mi novio…-- la chica solo buscaba los labios de Asmodeus mientras este los esquivaba en señal de juego para causarle mayor ansiedad y pensando en lo excitante que le parecía estar con una chica que ya tenia novio.

--No lo haré si no quieres— decía cerca de sus labios comenzando a pasar la mano sobre su pecho, estremeciéndola aun mas. La chica se limito a morderse los labios segundos antes de poner las manos alrededor del cuello del chico atrapando sus labios al fin y sintiendo la ardiente lengua del Hayden rozar la suya. Solo sentía como sus masculinas manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo, mientras la chica se entretenía en su boca, él trono los dedos haciendo aparecer una puerta al lado de ellos, Asmodeus la abrió observando que no tenia ni un solo mueble, solo iluminado por una vela en la esquina de la habitación, sabia que esa era la fantasía de la morena, tenia el don de leer los deseas mas ocultos de las personas, tomo la falda de la chica y la desabrocho, mientras que ella se deshacía de la camisa y los pantalones de Hayden que le dejaban observar su hermoso y atlético cuerpo quedando los dos cubiertos solo por su piel.

--No hay muebles—dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

--No necesitamos ninguno.—el chico cargo a Marcel para que ella pudiera rodearlo con sus torneadas piernas, lo único que quería era saciar su deseo dentro de la morena, mientras ella solo podía emitir sonidos que excitaban cada vez mas al demonio, la chica apreciaba como la pared fría golpeteaba una y otra vez su espalda haciendo esta sensación irresistible mientras que el placer emanaba dentro de ella se aferraba con fuerza a Asmodeus para no dejar ir aquella increíble sensación que la invadía.

Era irresistible aquel desborde de sensualidad que lograba Hayden, mientras que con un brazo sostenía a la chica sobre el y se ayudaba de la pared, la otra la entrelazo con la mano de la morena provocando que el sudor en ellos se hiciera evidente, Marcel creía que iba a desmayarse de tanto placer, hasta que el acto termino con los calidos labios de Hayden sobre los de ella mientras caían en el frió suelo del castillo, la chica cayo en un profundo sueño después de aquel arranque de energía.

--Cada vez soy mejor en esto, que pena que tengas novio- dijo mirándola mientras dormía—él se va a tener que enterar de esto—expresó con una fresca sonrisa mientras abotonaba su camisa y salía del cuarto.

* * *

**Hi a todos de nuevo!!, Bno al parecer me tarde mil en volver a escribir pero esto de la Universidad a absorvido mi vida un poco, para los que estan leyendo este FF por primera vez porfis dejer reviews!! espero que realmente lo hagan ya que ultimamente mi cerebro se esta secando XD pero bueno cuidence mucho y manden ReviewS por amor de Dios!!! Los quiero!! besitos bye bye**


End file.
